


Kinney/Iko's Wedding

by Bibliophile_13



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Androids, Engagement, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_13/pseuds/Bibliophile_13
Summary: Kinney and Iko are getting married, despite Kinney's previous doubts. Here, they find the Happily Ever After they've been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

_Liam laughed as he and Iko walked through the New Beijing gardens, smiling as he recalled how he had acted when he and Iko first met. A “pompous, outrageous brat,” according to Iko’s definition.  
Iko grinned too, glad at how close they had become. As odd as it was, knowing that she might be… programmed, she had grown to love him. And though he probably wouldn’t admit it, he loved her too.   
He would never admit it, she knew that, and the thought saddened her. Liam was still ever so slightly prejudiced against androids, not quite comfortable with the thought of loving one. Iko understood that, though. Anyone with a heart would be able to.  
Even if the said heart was made of wires and steel._

_Liam sighed and motioned toward a bench. “Iko, please sit.”  
“Nah, I’m not tired,” she said, bouncing on her toes a little. Being an android certainly did have its perks sometimes.  
“No, please. Sit.” something about the desperate hint in his voice made her, so she did, eyeing him suspiciously all the while. Liam almost never got nervous, he was as closed of as Jacin most of the time.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, as Liam walked closer until he was sitting next to her, leaving only a few inches of space between them. His hand was right next to hers, not holding it, as he normally would have done in this situation. “If you almost got yourself killed again when I told you distinctly not to, I will not forgive you this time. Well. Probably,” she says, reconsidering. “I’ll most likely end up forgiving you anyways, since you’re so charming.” she was only half kidding.  
Liam turned to her, snapped out of his strange trance, and looked down at their hands, half meeting but not quite there. “I… I have something I want to ask you,” he said, so quietly she could barely hear him, even with her accelerated android hearing.  
“Shoot,” she replied.  
He moved his gaze up from their hands to her face, and turned to face her completely. “I… Iko,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I… would like to ask you if you would… if you would be interested…” he was so obviously nervous, Iko couldn’t begin to imagine what he was going to say.  
“If I would be interested in…” she said, prompting him onward.  
“Right. If… if you would be interested in possibly… maybe… being… my wife.” he flitted his eyes away, refusing to meet her gaze.  
“Your… wife.” for once, she was absolutely speechless.  
“I… yes. Right. I know you might be an android, or a, uh, escort-droid, but there’s no denying that I… have feelings for you. Feelings that I don’t think I could possibly have for anyone else.   
“I guess what I’m trying to say is… Iko, I love you.” he finally brought his face up to meet her eyes. “I have for a while now, but I never let myself believe it.” he shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe his own stupidity. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you- escort-droid or no.”  
Iko simply sat there, gaping, for a few seconds, before a slow smile formed on her face. “Well. At least you didn’t almost get yourself killed,” she said, before leaning in, grabbing his hand, and kissing him.  
It certainly wasn’t their first kiss, but it felt like it. She felt the kiss down to the nerve endings on her toes, and it left the ones in her brain tingling.  
“I think I’ll take that as a yes,” Liam said, for once, letting a real, true smile fill his face.  
“Yeah. You can take that as a yes.” she said, eyes bright pink with love._


	2. Happily Ever After Part 1

The world, Iko had decided, could not get any better.   
She was marrying Liam, the love of her life. Cinder was her maid of honour, annoyed to be doing it again, but doing it all the same. Scarlet, Wolf, their newborn baby daughter, Cinder (obviously), Kai, their newborn baby son, the Captain, Cress, Winter, and Jacin, Liam’s best man, would be there. The ceremony would be based on bolts and screws, everything with a silver tinge. It was her dream wedding, and everything was going according to plan.  
Everything.  
It was a little too perfect for Iko’s taste.  
Nah. It’s never too perfect for Iko’s taste.

“Just one more minute,” Cress said from her place in front of Iko’s chair, where she was fixing the front of her hair, brushing a strand this way and that.  
When she was finished, Iko’s hair was amazing, pulled back in a loose braid. Cress had made it so that her hair framed her face, bringing out the sunshine yellow happiness in her eyes.  
“Wow. You do pretty well as a hair stylist,” Iko said, winking. “Not quite as good as me, but good still.”  
Cress rolled her eyes in mock hurt. “Aw, I’m not as good as you now?”  
“Nope! No one will ever be as good as me with hair!” Iko exclaimed.  
Cinder, Scarlet, Winter, and babies Rikan and Michelle walked in. Cress gasped, and immediately swept down to pick up and cuddle them. She had a thing for babies.  
Iko turned to Cinder and grinned. “So, how are you?”  
Cinder rolled her eyes. “How are you? That’s all you have to say?” she asked before sweeping Iko up in a hug that the android quickly returned.  
“No, not nearly!”  
“Good.”  
“Good is right,” Scarlet said. “But we already have something to keep you preoccupied while we do our makeup.”  
“Okay…”  
“We,” Winter said, clapping her hands, “are going to list our favourite Kiko moments.”  
“Kiko? Really?”   
Winter smiled. “We had to make a ship name, you were just so cute!”  
Cinder groaned and rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think we had to,” she said, putting her hand up. “but they talked me into it.”  
Iko laughed. “I like it.”  
“Good,” Scarlet said again. “Now, let’s get started,” she said rubbing her hands together in anticipation. “Who’s first?”  
“Me!” Cress said. Everyone turned towards her. “Okay, so we all know that Kinney isn’t one for the most… uh… public displays of affection, unlike Carswell, but-” everyone was too busy laughing at that to bother listening for a few minutes. Thorne certainly was one for public displays of affection. Just the other day, he had asked Cress for a kiss in front of everyone. Everyone. She died.  
“Anyways,” she said, blushing, “despite the fact that he isn’t one for that, there are a few times when you weren’t alone. My personal favourite was when you got angry at him for making jabs at you for being an android and when you left the table, he went after you before even Cinder could, saying it was his responsibility.” she hesitated. “I know it’s not the most romantic, but I think the sentiment behind it is nice.”  
“My turn now,” Cinder said, grinning. “Mine is when we were at Peony’s grave, and you started talking about how much you missed Peony. Then you said that you supposed it wasn’t actually love, and he stood up for you. It was so sweet.”  
Iko started. “How did you know about that?”  
Cinder’s grin turned into a sly smirk. “I might have used my cyborg hearing…”  
Iko glared. “No fair.”  
Cinder shrugged. “All’s fair in love and war.”  
Iko sighed, then immediately perked up again. “I can’t argue with that. Who’s next?”  
“Me,” Winter said. “It was probably when you two told us that you were engaged, and he kissed you right there. It’s about as public as he gets.”  
Everyone laughed. It was true.  
“Now, my favourite was when you guys were at the farm, and Kinney had to leave to go back to Luna and help Cinder with something, while you stayed on Earth to help me with the farm for a while, when Michelle was first born. When you parted, he told you he loved you. I don’t know if it was the first time he had said it, but it was the first time he had that I had seen, and I almost died right there.”  
Iko smiled softly. “That was a great moment, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes,” Cinder said, simply. “But there’ll be better ones coming.”


	3. Happily Ever After Part 2

Liam sighed, trying to figure out whether he was giddy or unbelievably annoyed (with Thorne, not the wedding).   
“I’m telling you,” he was saying. “Weddings aren’t that bad.”  
Liam glared. “Thorne. Please. Just stop talking.”  
Thorne rolled his eyes. “Why would I do that?”  
“Because you should.”  
“Now, now,” Kai said, intervening as he always did. “Let’s not get violent. Or angry. All’s fair in love and war.”  
Jacin raised an eyebrow. “Something makes me feel like Cinder might have just said that and commed it to you. You were on your port.”  
Kai glared, his ears reddening. “So what if I did?”  
“Now who’s getting angry?” Thorne asked, teasing.  
“I’m not angry, exactly,” Kai insisted. “just annoyed.”  
Thorne rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh,”  
“I am!”  
“Whatever you say, Your Highness.”  
“Continuing with what we’re supposed to be talking about,” Liam said, “what if Iko says no?”  
Everyone just stared at him. “What? It’s a reasonable question!”  
Wolf was the first to speak. “Not for most grooms, but for you I guess it is.”  
He sighed, exasperated. “Just answer the question, please.”  
“Well,” Kai said, imparting his wisdom, “I highly doubt that she will, but in the rare case that she does, just try to work things out with her. But don’t push her, I don’t think she’d like that. And don’t get angry right away. And look at her eyes, they reflect whatever she’s feeling. If they aren’t bright pink with love, which I admit might be a little creepy-” Liam stiffened at this, unhappy with anyone calling his soon-to-be-wife creepy. “-but still.” he hesitated before finishing. “It might also be a good idea to, in the situation, try to be understanding. It might be hard for her.”  
Now everyone stared at Kai.  
“What?” he asked. “I’m not allowed to impart knowledge where it was asked?”  
“No, no,” Liam said, slowly. “That’s fine. It’s just a little… surprising.”  
Kai shrugged, not bothered by this comment at all.  
“Now,” Jacin said, clearly moving on, “I have a question for the groom.”  
“Sure,”  
“Why did you pick me as your groom’s man? Don’t you have any better friends? Not that I’m a bad friend, it’s just… surprising.”  
Liam thought for a second before responding. “No, I have other friends,” he said. “it’s just that they all… they’re all from before everything.” he waved his hands in the air for emphasis. “Before you guys went and saved Luna, before Cinder became queen, before… before I met Iko.  
“I guess I just prefer… this new world to the one we had before.”


	4. Happily Ever After Part 3

The music started as Iko went down the aisle, silver and white dress swishing around her ankles as she walked in her three-inch heels. She would’ve worn four-inch, but then she would be almost as tall as Liam, and she sort of liked being the short one.  
Cinder was behind her, in a purely silver gown, holding Iko’s long veil and train. As they passed Thorne, who was sitting in the front row, adjusting his tie, she let go with one hand to do their ceremonial high five.  
The best moment, to Iko at least, was Liam’s expression when she walked onto the aisle. His face, previously slightly tight and annoyed, released, and there was only one emotion written there: love.  
As Iko reached the altar, the priest started talking, and she mostly tuned him out. It might be her wedding, but that didn’t mean she had to listen to every single word he spoke. Besides, she was staring at Liam, to busy with that to really care much about anything else.  
He was still just so handsome.

When the priest finally told them they could kiss, after much ceremony that got quite boring after awhile, they did. With passion, something that Liam rarely did when they weren’t alone. Iko heard a few sighs, probably coming from Cress or Emilie, and a whistle that undoubtedly came from Thorne.  
When they finally broke away, they were both grinning, elated to finally be together.

At the after party, when Iko finally threw the bouquet, one of the people who would be getting married soon didn’t catch it, unlike all of her other friends’ weddings. Instead, Torin, who had come on behalf of Kai, despite his saying that weddings were not his “preferred place to be”, caught it.  
His face was red with embarrassment, and everyone else was laughing.  
But Iko wasn’t laughing because of Torin.  
She was laughing because, after all this time, the craziness of what had happened was finally hitting her.  
She married the man who tried to kill her, once upon a time.  
She was alive after her first personality chip had been cut right in half, thanks to Cress.  
She was also alive because Cinder cared about a lowly android with a faulty personality chip all those years ago in an apartment in New Beijing.  
But most importantly, everything was calm. It had been for a while.  
All in the universe, on Luna and in New Beijing and the American Republic and Rieux, was well.


End file.
